familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Muswellbrook, New South Wales
Muswellbrook, a corruption of 'Muscle Brook', is a town and local government area (see Muswellbrook Shire) in New South Wales, Australia. The original spelling and etymology of the town's name is a matter of some debate. "Mussel Creek" (now called "Muscle Creek") was first named by a party of surveyors who found mussels in the small stream while camping along its banks in the early 19th century. The present spelling of Muswellbrook is said to derive from the Muswell Hill area of London (England). The town is located in the Upper Hunter Region, about north of Sydney. The first European to discover the area was Chief Constable John Howe in 1819. It was declared a township in 1833. At the 2011 census, Muswellbrook had a population of 11,791. The current population of the district, including Denman, is about 15,791. Geologically, Muswellbrook is situated in the northern parts of the Sydney basin, bordering the New England region.http://www.dpi.nsw.gov.au/__data/assets/image/0007/96847/20758.gif The area is predominantly known for coal mining and horse breeding. Located to the south of the Muswellbrook township are two coal fuelled power stations, Liddell and Bayswater. They were commissioned in 1973 and mid 1980s respectively and employ approximately 500 people from the area. Transport Muswellbrook lies at the junction of the Main Northern railway line and the Merriwa line, part of a cross country rail line to Gulgong. As such, it formed an important junction, as well as serving the numerous coal mining sidings found within a short distance from the main station building.Muswellbrook up to the Early 1950s Estell, D. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, April, 1997 pp99-106 The New England Highway currently passes through the town. A route was selected for a bypass in 2006 but the Australian Government suspended the project in August 2008. Denman Road provides a connection to the Golden Highway. Muswellbrook railway station, is serviced by Cityrail, Countrylink and Interstate Coaches as well as local bus services. Notable persons * The journalist Donald Horne was raised in Muswellbrook. * Australian hockey player and Olympic medalist Simon Orchard was born and raised in Muswellbrook. * The virtuoso guitarist Tommy Emmanuel was born in Muswellbrook in 1955. * NRL Referee Shayne Hayne grew up and spent most of his life in Muswellbrook. * Pro Scooter Rider Adam Ingles was born and raised in Muswellbrook. * Rugby league player Jamie Feeney was born in Muswellbrook in 1978. * PGA Golfer Kurt Barnes was born and raised in Muswellbrook in 1981. * Artist James Clifford (1936 - 1987) was born and raised in Muswellbrook.Germaine, Max. Artists and Galleries of Australia. 1984, Booralong Publications Brisbane Australia. 1984. Popular culture * The Steely Dan song "Black Friday" from the 1975 album Katy Lied contains the lyric "When Black Friday comes, I'll fly down to Muswellbrook". Band member Donald Fagen explained the line in an interview with Paul Cashmere of Undercover Music; "I think we had a map and put our finger down at the place that we thought would be the farthest away from New York or wherever we were at the time". * Muswellbrook is also mentioned in Thomas Keneally's book The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith * Muswellbrook is also mentioned in the 1980 Australian Film, "Fatty Finn", where one of the characters remarks, "Things are crook, in Muswellbrook". Schools *Muswellbrook South Public School *Muswellbrook Public School *St James Muswellbrook *Muswellbrook High School *Muswellbrook Pre School Kindergarten *Muswellbrook Christian School See also * St Heliers Correctional Centre * Wollemi National Park * Hunter River (New South Wales) References External links *Muswellbrook Shire Council *Google Maps satellite image of Muswellbrook *Walkabout guide Muswellbrook Category:Suburbs of Muswellbrook Shire Category:Towns in the Hunter Region